Bittersweet Sunset
by Rhole Hidaka
Summary: Fuuma & Kamui have a talk in the park. (F/K, spoilers for X8 and X14, shounen-ai, citrus)


Bittersweet Sunset title: Bittersweet Sunset  
rating: pg-13  
warnings: badly-written citrus, angst, shounen-ai/yaoi, language  
spoilers: X8, X14 Geh. I am SO out of practice... My first X fic. *cue dancing cows* The beginning scene is from X14, but I've altered it and basically hacked it to bits for my own personal enjoyment. Lots of flashback scenes from previous volumes, so I hope you know this stuff (otherwise, you'll be VERY confused). Fuuma is cryptic in this. I don't know what he's getting at, either. The boys aren't mine, don't sue me. Just attempting to sate my obsession. ;p  
--------------- 

**Bittersweet Sunset  
by Rhole Hidaka**

In the Control Room of the CLAMP Campus, Suoh was at the computer, analyzing maps of the various districts of Tokyo that had been destroyed thus far on the screen. The most recent destruction was the collapse of the Yamanote Line, which was one of the major supporting shields. The situation was not looking well in their favor, but the Dragons of Heaven were determined to keep fighting. The future of humanity depended on them. "The Yamanote Line was in the shape of Buddha's hands, and encirlced the heart of Tokyo. With it gone, the Dragons of Earth can easily destroy the remaining shields..." Suoh explained to the three Dragons as more maps appeared on the screen. "This ain't good. We can't let em' destroy the other kekkai... otherwise..." The concern was obvious in Sorata's voice. "Isn't there any way we could enforce the remaining kekkai?" Arashi inquired. "I'm not sure, but I'l--" "I wish to speak with Kamui. Alone." Suoh was cut off as the screen blanked out and `Kamui's` face appeared on the screen. They all stared at the screen in shock and disbelief. Fuuma just wanted to 'talk' with Kamui? Yeah, right. The same as men who went to whorehouses just wanted to 'talk' with the prostitutes. "You think we'll just hand Kamui over to the likes of you?! How stupid do you think we are?" Sorata spat at the screen. `Kamui` chuckled darkly. "I asked to speak with Kamui. Not one of his dogs." "YOU BAS--!!" Kamui held his arm up in front of Sorata, his violet gaze fixed on the image in front of them. "I'll go." "But Kamui--!" The others began to protest. "If he wants to fight me, I'll fight. Besides, I'm the only one who can match his power." The `Kamui` on the screen smiled once the decision was confirmed. "Very well. I'll be waiting at the front gates, Kamui..." With that, `Kamui's` image vanished and the maps that were on the screen previously reappeared. Three sets of eyes looked at him with varying degrees of worry. "I'll be back." "Kamui-san, if anything happens--" "Ah. I will." Kamui turned and walked throught the exit, his feet dragging as he headed upstairs and towards the main gates of the campus. What could Fuuma want to 'talk' about? Ever since he'd become `Kamui`, Kamui ended up badly injured almost everytime they met. It chilled his very soul the way `Kamui` would blast him into a wall one minute, then embrace him and lick at his tears the next. Nonetheless, Kamui was determined to make his Wish come true. But there was still the uneasiness in his heart at the thought of having to fight his best friend. He'd always dreamed of living together with Kotori and Fuuma happily, free from the burdens of Dragons, kekkais, Shinkens, and the Promised Day. There were still times that he cursed the day he ever returned to Tokyo. Ever since he'd set foot in this damned city, he'd lost more and more special people. Aunt Tokiko. Kotori. He even considered Daisuke a friend, despite all the fighting and arguing they'd done before. Losing Fuuma was something that he'd probably never recover from if it happened. Fuuma was all he had left in this world, and Destiny could go screw herself over if she thought he'd let her take another important person from him. As far as Kamui was concerned, Destiny could kiss his ass. He would get Fuuma back. "Shall we, Kamui?" Kamui was so engrossed in thought as he walked that he didn't notice Fuuma standing right in front of him, and nearly walked into him. Kamui mumbled an apology as he stood before the other Dragon. "What do you want to talk about, Fuuma?" Fuuma said nothing as he began to walk, Kamui following shortly thereafter. The two Dragons walked for about 20 minutes before stopping at a large park. There was a large pond off to the left, and trees dotted about here and there. It was nearly sunset, so there weren't very many people there. Kamui saw an old man feeding pigeons. It looked more like a forest than a park. "Children returning to their parents. Men returning to their homes after work. People going to and fro, little busibodies concerned only with themselves as they continue to kill their Mother..." Kamui looked at his Twin Star questiongly. THIS is what he wanted to talk about? "Kamui. I'll show you why the Earth deserves better." Fuuma's deep, silky voice echoed slightly as he proceeded to climb a tree and sit on a thick branch with very little effort. Slightly curious but still wary of the other's intentions, Kamui hopped up the tree and sat next to the other Dragon. The two sat silenty, watching as the sun began to sink beneath the horizon, painting the sky with gorgeous hues of red, yellow and orange before submitting to the approaching twilight. Kamui thought back to how they would watch sunsets together at the Togakushi Shrine when they were children. He could still hear Kotori's delicate voice telling them the reason why sunsets were always different. "The Earth is such a precious gift, yet humans defile it so easily..." The red-orange hues of the sunset reflected in Fuuma's eyes, making them glow etherally. Kamui caught himself staring at those eyes, which didn't go unnoticed by the other. "Fuuma... do you remember? How Kotori would say that sunsets were God painting the sky...?" Of course he didn't remember. This was `Kamui`, not the old Fuuma he knew. Still, being here with him brought back feelings of nostalgia, and the question had slipped. "I told you, I am `Kamui`. If you insist on using that name, so be it..." Fuuma purred, a sly grin on his face as he leaned closer to the young man. Kamui kept a blank expression on his face, although his heart speed up at the sudden closeness. He nearly jumped out of his skin as Fuuma grabbed his right hand and brought it to his face, lips ghosting over the thin scar that was left from when `Kamui` had fully awakened and plunged the Shinken into his hand. "What a lovely scar... just like the one Christ bore to save His people from their sins. I wonder if you will be able save them, Kamui..." Kamui tensed up as Fuuma's golden eyes locked upon his own. It was moments like these when `Kamui` became unpredictable, and Kamui glared back defiantly, ready for the other Dragon to blast him. He was surprised when no blast was launched, but even more surprised when Fuuma snaked an arm around his waist, pressing him up against the elder Dragon's broad chest. Kamui knew he should say something or run away, but a part of him was enjoying this, not caring about any possible threats. With the fate of the human race resting upon his shoulders, he welcomed any small moments to relax. "You still don't understand... there's no way you could, with that Wish of yours..." Kamui looked up at Fuuma's unreadable expression. He hadn't understood ANY of this from the moment his face appeared on the screen in the Control Room. "I don't know what you're getting at Fuuma, but don't talk about my Wish so lightly. I WILL get you back." Fuuma paused a few moments before responding. "You want me, don't you? I'm right here..." He placed Kamui's hand to his face. The youth flinced away, but Fuuma grabbed his wrist before he could run. An odd silence enveloped them as he tilted Kamui's chin up with his free hand, his mouth slowly descending upon Kamui's as he closed the space between them. It was wrong. It was crazy. It was dangerous. And it felt more wonderful than he could imagine. He knew this was wrong, but he didn't want it to end, nor did he care are the moment. All Kamui could concentrate on was the liquid fire dancing in his blood as Fuuma's mouth pressed incessantly upon his. His conciousness was protesting, but that was drowned out as Fuuma's tounge slid inside his mouth, lapping at the sweet insides. Their kiss seemed to last forever, until Fuuma slowly pulled away from him, needing to breathe. A small moan of protest came from the back of his throat as he pulled away. Kamui stared up at him with hooded purple eyes, gasping for air with a flushed face. Fuuma looked at him with unreadable eyes and a smirk as the younger Dragon clutched to his shirt, nearly trembling. "Fuuma, wh--?!" Kamui winced in pain as his right arm was forcefully twisted behind his back. "You'll learn soon enough. At least you're still fun to play with, Kamui..." Fuuma's deep bass echoed in his ear, sending shivers down Kamui's back. He tried to wiggle free from the other's grasp, but Fuuma 's arger and more powerful frame held him in place. Considering the fact that they were also sitting on a tree branch, he'd probably only succeeded at making the branch vibrate a little. Fuuma twisted more, and Kamui groaned in pain. If he twisted anymore it would break, and he knew `Kamui` probably would break his arm. Kamui glared violently at his Twin Star, while Fuuma grinned at him. "Don't forget, Kamui..." The grip on his arm was beyond painful now; he could hear the bones in his arm creaking in protest. Kamui moaned slightly in pain as he threw his head back, tears running down his face. "The one to kill you..." Fuuma stroked the left side of Kamui's face, hungrily licking the tears off his fingers. "Will be me." `Kamui` finally released his grip and stood, smiling at the other Dragon mischeviously before flying off and vanishing in the the thicket of trees. Kamui grabbed his sore arm and stared blankly into the twilight, sobbing harshly as tears ran down his face, unable to wash away the bittersweet taste on his lips that he longed for once more. ~Owari~


End file.
